Conventional laser systems can provide pulsed lasers. However, the pulse duration is dictated by specific design and is not an independent variable from the rest of the laser parameters. Thus, for example, in order to increase pulse duration, pump power typically is reduced. Unfortunately, reducing the pump power also reduces the energy per pulse.
What is needed is a convenient manner in which to vary pulse duration of a pulse laser without also varying the energy per pulse.